Miiverse better Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 November 2015
01:51:24 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:39 !ignore boom 01:51:40 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring boom. 01:51:45 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 18:24:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:33 Hmm 18:24:46 Nice 18:24:47 !hello 18:24:47 Hello there 18:24:51 !Hi 18:24:57 hello 18:25:09 !hello 18:25:09 Hello there 18:25:12 wow a bot ^.^ 18:25:15 !ignore Me 18:25:15 Hypercane: Now ignoring Me. 18:25:18 lol 18:25:19 !how ar you 18:25:28 Sorry I don't have much commands for iyt 18:25:29 it * 18:25:33 But it can log chat 18:25:37 and say hello 18:25:39 It's a work in progress 18:25:40 and ignore people 18:25:52 and kick people 18:25:54 and ban people 18:26:12 !ban 18:26:19 That is useful actually\ 18:26:35 Here is how it works 18:26:39 !ban 9001 Repton 18:26:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:52 /me strokes Mew 18:26:54 ughhh do your test 18:26:58 /me purrs 18:26:58 what 18:27:04 test you said you had 18:27:05 !ban 9000 Test 18:27:05 -!- Test was banned from Special:Chat for 9000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 18:27:06 Mew stroke Mew 18:27:08 *me 18:27:12 -!- Test was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 18:27:12 i dont want to 18:27:18 do the test 18:27:22 ughhhh you will 18:27:25 its spanish 18:27:40 Mew stroke me pls. 18:27:41 so no 18:28:17 /me strokes 18:28:27 mangly is sooo soft 18:28:34 /me purrrs 18:28:39 You are soft too 18:28:55 awwwww :D 18:29:03 Yeah 18:29:34 okkk then 18:29:59 !hello 18:29:59 Hello there 18:30:03 :P 18:30:14 (save) 18:30:16 djklafjlfjweiofjkwae;l 18:30:17 'sjflawe;jflkwef 18:30:17 akfhaweijf'ko;alwe,ar 18:30:18 kwaeouefjwoepfk 18:30:19 wafjeiofhjwae'fok 18:30:19 awfljwafewafljwi 18:30:19 iw 18:30:24 darrrn 18:30:28 Ok 18:30:28 -!- DanielAndrews was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 18:30:29 -!- DanielAndrews has left Special:Chat. 18:30:35 No spam 18:30:44 yes plz 18:32:01 -!- Hypershadic zero has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:10 ........ 18:32:15 yeah 18:32:18 got nothing to do here 18:32:19 -!- DanielAndrews has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:21 Welcome 18:32:22 -!- Hypershadic zero has left Special:Chat. 18:32:24 -!- Hypershadic zero has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:25 ok 18:32:25 -!- Hypershadic zero has left Special:Chat. 18:32:28 Pls no spam 18:32:30 !ignore Hypershadic zero 18:32:30 Hypercane: Now ignoring Hypershadic zero. 18:32:39 sorry i got frustrated lol 18:32:47 !iunignore Hypershadic zero 18:32:49 Take it to pm but pls no spam 18:33:02 oookkkkkkkk 18:33:06 when it gets full then 18:33:10 i get it 18:33:11 !unignore Hypershadic zero 18:33:11 Hypercane: Hypershadic zero is no longer being ignored. 18:33:39 plz dont 18:33:40 -!- LuckyEmile has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:40 No worries dude I understand 18:33:44 so whats happening 18:33:57 Not much 18:34:09 oh thats cool same 18:34:21 -!- LuckyEmile has left Special:Chat. 18:34:29 ya you should be doing a test 18:34:34 XP 18:34:37 no i finished 18:34:50 are you sure?? 18:34:53 just like you finished your "project" 18:35:02 You should 18:35:03 -!- LuckyEmile has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:07 XC 18:35:09 -!- Queenmew has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:12 i did 18:35:19 already 18:35:27 -!- LuckyEmile has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:29 Ok 18:35:31 so did i 18:36:28 -!- LuckyEmile has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:29 lol 18:36:39 bells about to ring 18:36:39 holy water! 18:36:44 yessss 18:36:56 purify yourself 18:36:56 noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 18:37:17 yyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss 18:37:26 hmmmmm :? 18:37:29 pelo 18:37:32 no 18:37:35 Queenmew, PM~ 18:37:38 just no 18:37:40 ok 18:37:45 pelo 18:37:49 means hair 18:37:54 ik 18:38:02 Yes 18:38:14 -!- DanielAndrews has left Special:Chat. 18:38:36 I knew that too 18:38:52 -!- LuckyEmile has joined Special:Chat. 18:39:20 -!- Queenmew has left Special:Chat. 18:41:16 hmm 18:43:03 hmm 18:43:09 Hmm 18:43:40 -!- LuckyEmile has joined Special:Chat. 18:50:06 ok 18:50:47 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has left Special:Chat. 18:52:15 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has joined Special:Chat. 18:52:45 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has left Special:Chat. 18:52:53 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has joined Special:Chat. 18:53:07 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has joined Special:Chat. 18:54:32 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has left Special:Chat. 18:54:39 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has joined Special:Chat. 18:58:12 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has left Special:Chat. 18:58:12 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has joined Special:Chat. 19:03:53 -!- Darytyg The Furry Darryn has left Special:Chat. 19:08:05 -!- Hypershadic zero has joined Special:Chat. 19:08:16 -!- Hypershadic zero has left Special:Chat. 19:10:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:20 -!- KassieFuent98 has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:35 -!- KassieFuent98 has left Special:Chat. 2015 11 20